GOOD vs EVIL: Venture a Guess
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Our heroes want to learn more about the Reality Gauntlet and thier search takes them to the Venture compound. Hilarity ensues.
1. Who's got the Gauntlet?

G.O.O.D vs. E.V.I.L #8

The Reality Saga pt. 2: Venture a Guess

_G.O.O.D Headquarters, 2:15 p.m. _

"No luck Leo" Sam said "I haven't been able to pinpoint any current actions by E.V.I.L."

"This isn't good" Leo replied "if they're keeping such a low profile, they must be up to something really big."

"Well, everybody's on full alert" Sam added "all we can do is wait."

"I don't like waiting" Leo said "there has to be a way to figure out what E.V.I.L is planning before they actually do something."

"We'll think of something" Sam replied "In the mean time, I'll keep scanning for any unusual activity. If we're lucky, we'll catch them before they can initiate their master plan."

"I hope so" Leo replied.

------

_New York City, that very moment._

"Yo gramps, what do you know about the Reality Gauntlet?"

Jake Long had posed the question to his grandfather on the advice of his teammate, Danny Phantom, who had remembered Freakshow mentioning the item during their battle with him. Danny suspected that L.A.M.E was planning something with the Gauntlet, though he was sure it had been destroyed.

"Why do you wish to know young dragon?" Lao Shi inquired.

"Cause some guy we were fighting talked about locating it" Jake explained "Danny said he destroyed it, so we were a bit confused"

"Hoo boy" Fu replied "sit down kid cause you're in for a history lesson."

"Is there going to be a test on this?" Spud asked.

"Will you just sit down!" Trixie angrily shouted.

"Centuries ago, an evil ogre named Rankan created the Reality Gauntlets for his own use" Lao Shi began "with them, he dominated the magical world. Eventually, some of the most powerful magic creatures of all time defeated Rankan and hid his gauntlets, so that they could never be used again."

"Except that recently, some government boneheads found one" Fu explained "and that's probably how your ringmaster pal got a hold of it."

"I'm confused" Jake said "I thought you said there were two gauntlets."

"There are" Lao Shi explained "somehow, the government located the first, which must have been the one your friend destroyed."

"So that means…" Jake began

"Yes young one" Lao Shi replied "there is another still out there. Fortunately, finding it will be difficult, even for humans."

"Are you sure gramps?" Jake asked "cause if those bad guys get their hands on it…"

"Worry not Jake" Lao Shi said "it's currently in possession of a very powerful necromancer named…"

-----

"Doctor Byron Orpheus" Magness said, displaying a picture of the gray haired necromancer "this guy is supposed to be some big name sorcerer or something. But he lives on a compound owned by this washed up inventor."

"Then perhaps it's time to pay this Dr. Orpheus a visit" Vilgax said "and 'persuade' him to energize my gauntlet."

-----

_Venture Industries, 2:30 p.m. _

To outsiders, the Venture Industries building seemed to be a place where wondrous technologies were made. But to anyone who had actually been there, it was a dump. It had achieved wonder when it was founded by Dr. Jonas Venture. But he had long since died, and his lazy son Thaddeus had taken the business and run it into the ground. Now he spent most of his time finding ways to use his inventions for get rich quick schemes.

The balding Dr. Venture sat in the kitchen of his home, clad in his signature pink jumpsuit; he was eating a sandwich when Dr. Orpheus wandered in.

"Hey doc, out of mayo at your place again?" Dr. Venture asked.

"I am afraid that my problem is more complex than a mere mayonnaise shortage" Orpheus replied "I have received a horrific vision. One that will change to course of human life as we know it!"

"Oh come on, you said that same thing when you couldn't find your Yanni CD" Venture replied.

"Perhaps so Mr. Venture, but I assure you that this is far more dire" Orpheus explained "I have seen an evil force attempting to rebuild the Reality Gauntlet. If they succeed, humanity is doomed!"

"The Reality Gauntlet? Is that another one of those magical items that guys like you seem to have a closet full of?" Venture asked.

"Scoff all you like Mr. Venture, but the truth is, if the Gauntlet is reformed, we all shall feel it's power!"

"Look I don't have time for your 'the world is in danger' crap" Venture replied "I'm trying to enjoy my lunch here. If this glove is such a problem, why don't you track down whoever has it and use your magic powers on their ass."

"If only that I could" Orpheus replied "but I have been unable to track their location."

"That's fabulous" Venture said sarcastically "well, I have to be anywhere but here. Good luck with that whole 'killer glove' thing" he added, before leaving the room.

"I must do what I can to stop the Reality Gauntlet from being reformed" Orpheus said "but first, I must have lunch."

-----

Later that same day, a group of G.O.O.D members arrived outside the venture Industries building.

"Cool place" Ron said "I love the big fountain."

"Focus Ron" Kim said "remember why we're here."

"I know, to find that Orpheus guy and protect him" Ron explained "but if he's supposed to be like, a wizard and everything, can't he take care of himself?"

"Probably" Axel replied "but knowing L.A.M.E, they'll stop at nothing to get to him."

"And that means endangering the other occupants of the building" Kim said "and there's no way we're going to allow that."

"Now when we get inside, let me do all the talking" Axel said "I'm the oldest, so they'll listen to me."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Danny asked.

Axel ignored him and knocked on the door; it was answered by an extremely large blonde man, whose size intimidated the teenage hero.

"Can I help you?" Brock Samson asked.

"Um… that is to say…" Axel stammered.

"We're here to see Dr. Orpheus" Kim explained "we have some urgent business with him."

"I don't know why Dr. Orpheus would want to meet with a bunch of kids. And a guy in a bunny suit " Brock added, looking over Ace.

"I'll have you know doc, that this fur is one hundred percent real" Ace replied.

"What's the nature of your business?" Brock asked.

"I'm afraid that's classified" Axel replied.

"Then unless you can show me some official papers, you're not getting in here" Brock added.

"Are you telling me you don't recognize the great Kim Possible?" Ron asked angrily "she's like, saved the world more times than I can count. And I can count pretty darn high buddy!"

"Oh yeah, I think I remember reading about your exploits somewhere" Brock said "they say you're good."

"Well, I don't want to brag" Kim said "but I am pretty spanking."

"That means good" Ron added quickly.

Brock sighed "all right, I'll let you kids see Dr. Orpheus, but I must warn you not to touch anything."

"No problem sir" Axel replied "we'll be on our best behavior. Cross our hearts."

"Okay then, follow me" Brock ordered, leading the gang inside.

"Look at all this sweet stuff!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Remember, look but don't touch doc" Ace added.

"Man, this stinks!" Ron exclaimed "what's the fun of being in a place filled with high-tech gadgetry if you can't try any of it out?"

"Lame" Rufus added.

"You said it buddy" Ron said "I hope something happens to liven up this day."

----

At that moment, stationed outside the compound, a number of E.V.I.L operatives were readying themselves.

"This job will be simplicity itself" Magnacat explained "Plasmius and I will sneak in and I'll mesmerize the necromancer, luring him out here. Then you fools incapacitate him and we deliver him to Vilgax."

"You'd just better make sure he's hypnotized good, cause I'm no good at fighting magic" Shego explained.

"It's too bad we can't come along" Drakken added "just imagine what powerful weapons of mindless destruction I could obtain in there!"

"Hold your horses Dr. D" Shego said "try to focus on the plan."

"Sorry, I lost my head there for a moment" Drakken replied.

Magnacat and Plasmius then approached the building and the latter used his ghost powers to render both intangible, allowing them to slip through with ease.

Uh-oh, looks like trouble ahead for our heroes and the Venture crew. Next time, there's a big battle and the gang meets Dr. Venture.


	2. Dr Orpheus, I presume

Unknown to the villains, our heroes had just been taken to meet Dr. Orpheus who would soon supply them with some disturbing info.

"And to what do I owe the nature of this mysterious visit?" Orpheus asked the heroes "if you're here to visit my dear pumpkin, I'm afraid she's currently at her place of education."

"No sir, actually, we've come to see you" Axel explained.

"See, we're interesting in learning about the location of the Reality Gauntlet and we heard…" Kim began.

"So, the visions were true" Orpheus said, "someone is attempting to reforge that accursed glove."

"Reforge?" Kim asked, confused "we were told that there was another one that was lost."

"Indeed there is" Orpheus began, "but there is no time for that now. If you know of the Gauntlet, then you must know the powers it can bestow upon whomever possesses it."

"Sort of" Axel said "we were kind of hoping you could…"

"There is little time" Orpheus continued "if we are to stop the gauntlet from being reforged, we must act fast!"

"What's he talking about KP?" Ron asked.

"Well, Danny did mention that he destroyed the original gauntlet" Kim said "perhaps someone is trying to rebuild it."

"But who could have that kind of technology?" Ace asked.

Suddenly, Plasmius & Magnacat burst into the room. "I think I know who" Kim added.

"You!" Magnacat shouted "is there nowhere on Earth where we can free from your constant interference?"

"Maybe the Equator" Ace suggested "it's pretty hot there."

"And it's going to get a lot hotter in here" Plasmius replied, firing an ectoplasmic blast.

"Get down!" Ace shouted, ducking the blast; the others scattered and prepared to attack their foes.

"Eh, I'll take monster boy, you bust that no good ghost" Ace said to Axel.

"Consider him busted" Axel replied, running towards Plasmius as Ace did the same for Magnacat.

The evil Gorka turned his hand into a mace and extended his arm to smash Ace, but his martial arts training allowed him to dodge the blows.

"You'll have ta do better than that doc" he said.

"Oh, I intend to" Magnacat replied, turning his mesmeric powers on Ace, "submit to my will rabbit, serve me!"

Seeing his teammate in trouble, Axel turned to help him, but got caught by a blast from Plasmius.

"Not today little hero" he said "I haven't forgotten how that mystic power of yours did a number on me when we last fought."

"Leave them alone!" Kim shouted, swinging at Plasmius, compliments of her grappling hook. Plasmius simply went intangible so she passed right through him, then became solid and turned around and grabbed her.

"A notable effort" he said "but a foolish one nonetheless."

"Now I'll order their bunny friend to destroy them" Magnacat replied "a truly ironic death for such noble fools."

"Release them, or face my wrath minions of evil" Orpheus replied.

"You plan on stopping us, old man?" Plasmius replied "let's see you stop this."

He split himself into four doubles "destroy him!" he ordered. The three copies swarmed towards Orpheus but he blasted them with green energy he fired from his fingers.

"Mere child's play" he said "don't you have anything more powerful?"

"Hypnotize the blasted fool, before he blasts us!" Plasmius ordered his teammate.

"Don't give me orders!" Magnacat shouted "I do what I please!"

While they argued, Magnacat couldn't keep his full focus on Ace. He snapped out of the spell and blasted the evil Gorka with his heat beams.

Seeing what happened, Plasmius attempted to blast Ace, but was quickly knocked aside by a Jo-Lan burst from a recovered Axel. The two villains regained their wits long enough to see their newly refreshed foes ready for a fight.

"You guys ready for some more?" Ace asked "cause we're ready to go."

"Perhaps a retreat would be a wise option" Plasmius suggested "I don't know if even we could handle both of them, plus the necromancer."

"Very well" Magnacat replied, before turning to face the heroes "you may have won this round, but we shall return, and next time…" he didn't have a chance to finish his threat, as Ace blasted him again.

"You talk too much doc."

Plasmius quickly grabbed his teammate, activated his forcefield, then ghosted both of them through the floor.

"Man, they got away!" Ron said "lucky they did too, or I would've unleashed the dragon on 'em."

"Sure you would've Ron" Kim said, obviously not believing him.

"So doc, you were saying something about the Gauntlet being reforged?" Axel asked.

"Indeed" Orpheus replied "perhaps I should start from the beginning."

----

Back outside the compound, the two supernatural villains returned to their colleagues.

"I don't see any sorcerer, so I'll assume you two failed" Shego replied.

"Hold your tongue, if you wish for it to still be part of your body!" Magnacat shouted "we had the necromancer, but those accursed heroes somehow beat us here."

"His power, combined with theirs, was too much for even us to take" Plasmius added.

"Vilgax isn't going to like this" Drakken said "so now what do we do?"

"We wait" Magnacat said "first we'll obtain some backup, and then we'll try again. Those heroes are tenacious, like cockroaches. But every roach has a weak underbelly, and it's simply a matter of attacking theirs."

"What don't you ever talk normal?" Shego asked, "jeez, it's like listening to Dr. D explain one of his stupid plans."

"My plans are not all stupid!" Drakken shouted.

"Really? Remember the whole, 'mind control shampoo' fiasco?"

"Okay, that was kind of dumb" Drakken replied.

-----

Back inside the Venture compound, our heroes were shocked at what the necromancer had just revealed to them.

"Well, this definitely isn't good" Axel said "with something like that at his disposal, Vilgax could be unstoppable!"

"Well we're not going to let that happen" Kim said "Dr. Orpheus, we'll do whatever we can to prevent those villains from rebuilding that weapon. But we may need to stay here, it's obvious that you factor into their plans in some way."

"I believe they wish to use my powers to re-energize the glove" Orpheus explained "for even if the glove and gems are rebuilt, without magic, the Gauntlet is useless."

"Then what are we worried about?" Ron asked "if they don't have any magic, we don't have to fear them."

"Maybe not, but everyone else here does" Kim explained "they failed to capture the doc before, so next time, they'll certainly target one of his loved ones."

"That's why we need ta stay here, until we can make sure that Gauntlet is destroyed for good" Ace added "I just wish we knew where they was keeping it."

"I shall search the astral plane for its' location" Orpheus said "in the meantime, you'd best visit Mr. Venture and request his permission to stay over."

"I hope he'll give it" Kim said "but I'm sure he's a reasonable man."

----

Elsewhere, in an old abandoned warehouse, the forces of L.A.M.E were also plotting a way to get the doc.

"A direct attack against him won't work sir" Charmcaster reported "my uncle told me about this necromancer and he's quite powerful, despite his demeanor."

"Then how do you suggest ve handle him?" Phibes asked.

"He does have one weakness; his daughter Triana" Charmcaster explained, showing a picture of the teenaged Goth, "if we were to kidnap her, Orpheus could be forced into doing our bidding."

"Und you have a plan to kidnap this girl?" Phibes asked.

"Yes sir" Charmcaster replied "when I'm finished, the Reality Gauntlet will be yours."

"See that it is" Phibes replied "I did not come all this vay for failure!"

----

Back at Venture Industries, meanwhile, Axel had explained the situation to Dr. Venture, who wasn't impressed at all.

"So basically, you Justice League wannabes need to stay here to protect us from some group of villains, led by an alien, that are trying to recreate a mystic glove?" he asked.

"Not the way I would've spun it, but yes" Axel replied.

"Why does all the weird crap always happen around here?" Venture asked "just once, why can't a supermodel visit or I get a million dollars or something? No, I always end up dealing with aliens or costumed crazies or some other stupid thing."

"So, can we stay?" Ron asked.

"I guess" Venture said "just don't touch any of my inventions, they're very valuable. You can sleep in the guest wing of the house. Brock, escort them there please."

"Follow me" Brock said, leading the heroes out of the den and down the hallway.

"I know it's not my business to pry, but the doctor seems really cranky," Ron said.

"He's just upset, things haven't been going well for him" Brock explained "just leave it at that."

He stopped and opened the door to the room; "here's where you'll be staying" he said "I hope they'll be okay."

"It looks all right" Kim said, "thank you."

"If you need anything, I'll send over H.E.L.P.e.R, he's our robot" Brock said "so good luck, or whatever."

"Man that guy creeps me out" Ron said, after Brock had left.

"Never mind that now, we need to be on alert in case E.V.I.L attacks again" Axel said "I think our best strategy is to divide into groups and cover a different part of the building."

"I call Kim!" Ron shouted grabbing his redheaded girlfriend.

"Eh, then I guess I'm with you doc" Ace said to Axel.

"Okay, we'll cover the north, you guys take the south" Axel said, "if anyone sees anything, we radio each other."

"Got it" Kim replied "let's head out."

What will our heroes find in the dark recesses of Venture Industries? None other than the Venture Brothers themselves. All this, plus Brock clues Kim in on life as a crimefighter.


	3. Go Team Venture!

"This place gives me the creeps KP" Ron said, as he and Kim made their down the south corridor "I mean, what if this Venture guy is some kind of mad scientist with a hideous monster in his lab?"

"He's mad all right, just not the kind you're thinking of" Kim said "now keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"We can handle that Kim, right Rufus?" Ron asked.

"Uh-huh" Rufus added, cupping his hands over one of eyes, like a telescope.

"Hold it" Kim stopped quickly, "I hear something."

Indeed, Ron could definitely hear the sound of two male voices.

"Are you sure this is where you left the Frisbee?" one asked.

"I'm pretty sure" a nerdy voice replied.

"I hope so" the first voice said, "this is the third Frisbee we've lost this week."

"Freeze!" Kim shouted, jumping in front of them, her arms in a karate stance.

"Holy crap, a ninja lady!" one of them exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" the other one shouted, and they ran off down the hall.

"Um, I don't think they were bad guys KP" Ron said.

"Gee, you think?" Kim replied, "come on, we'd better go explain ourselves."

----

The two teens quickly rushed into the den where Brock and Dr. Venture were waiting.

"Dad, Brock, there's some kind of weird ninja lady after us!" Hank exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were looking for a Frisbee, and then she came out of nowhere" Dean added.

"Have you two been messing with daddy's 'medicine' again?" Venture asked suspiciously.

"We're serious pop" Hank replied "she went all kung-fu crazy on us!"

Just then, Kim & Ron entered the room. "There she is!" exclaimed the frightened Dean.

"She's not a ninja" Venture explained "she and her friends are helping Dr. Orpheus save the world from a killer glove or something."

"Sorry if I scared you earlier" Kim said, extending her hand "I'm Kim Possible, and this is Ron Stoppable."

"S'up?" Ron asked.

"The Kim Possible?" Dean asked "the teenage girl who saves the world on multiple occasions?"

"The one and only" Kim replied, "I take it you've heard of me."

"You bet!" Hank said "gee whiz, I can't believe we're actually getting a chance to meet a famous hero."

"Ooh, do you have stories about your adventures?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yes, but I really have a…" Kim began.

"Leave it to me Kim" Ron said "you go, I'll regale our friends here with tales of our daring adventures."

"All right, but don't embellish this time" Kim said.

"When have I ever embellished KP?" Ron asked. Kim simply stared at him with a doubting look.

"Okay okay, jeez" Ron replied "come on fellas, and I'll tell you about the time KP busted a plot to take over Canada..."

So saying, Ron and the Ventures left the room.

----

Meanwhile, at their temporary base, E.V.I.L. plotted another way to get Orpheus.

"I recall that he has a teenaged daughter who attends school around here" Magnact began "we shall kidnap her and use her to force the necromancer to energize the Gauntlet for us!"

"Why didn't we just do that in the first place, instead of wasting time busting in to the compound?" Shego asked.

"Look, even I make mistakes, all right?" Magnacat replied "let's just forget about it and regroup. Naturally Spicer, we'll need you to infiltrate the school. And with your Gothic-type look, you should attract her easily."

"Yeah, the Jack master has quite a way with the ladies" he replied.

"Maybe with lady mannequins" Shego asked "cause from what I've seen, those are the only women you'd have any chance with."

"Hey!" Jack whined "that was hurtful."

"Suck it up and let's get going" Magnacat said "the longer we keep Vilgax waiting, the angrier he will become."

----

Back at Venture Industries, Ace & Axel had gathered in Orpheus's chambers to discuss the situation.

"This isn't good" Axel said "E.V.I.L hasn't made a move since their last attack."

"Which means they're cooking up something, but what?" Ace asked.

"Is there something we're overlooking?" Axel asked.

His attention was diverted when a teenage girl with purple hair entered the room. "Ahh pumpkin, you're back from school" Orpheus said happily "this is Mr. Axel and Ace Bunny. They're helping daddy stop the forces of evil from destroying reality."

"That's nice" Triana replied "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"You must excuse my pumpkin, gentlemen, she's always like that" Orpheus said."

"Eh, does your daughter go ta school outside the compound?" Ace asked.

"Naturally" Orpheus replied "why?"

"Then she may be a target" Axel explained "we think it's safer if she remains here until we can guarantee the villains have been stopped."

"I thank you valiant fellows for all the concern you have shown us" Orpheus said "but I assure you, no one is getting in here."

----

Over in the Venture boys room, Ron was relating to them the story of how he and Kim defeated Drakken's ultimate plan.

"So then, Kim kicked Shego into the master control, and boom! All the Little Diablos returned to normal."

"Wow, you guys have some neat adventures" Dean replied.

"We've had some big adventures too" Hank said "like the time we stopped the Phantom Limb with help from the Monarch."

"'Phantom limb?'" Kim asked "do I even want to know?"

"I think it's cool KP" Ron said "it sounds strange and mysterious, like he's missing an arm or a leg or something."

"Both, actually" Hank added.

Before either could continue their story, they heard an explosion. "Holy crap! What was that?" Hank asked.

"Come on!" Kim shouted, and they ran towards the source.

Everyone else had heard the explosion too and rushed outside, where it had come from.

"What the hell is going on?" Venture asked "can't we have one day where we're not attacked by weirdoes?"

"I don't see anything?" Kim said "but we'd better look around just to be sure."

"Go with them Brock" Venture said, "they might need your help."

Kim Axel, Ron and Brock then set out, combing the area around the building.

"So they tell me you're some kind of spy" Brock said to Kim.

"I wouldn't say that" Kim replied, "more of a hero, really."

"You ever kill anyone?"

"No!" a horrified Kim responded "how could you even ask such a thing?"

"It comes with the territory kid" Brock said "you want to live in your little candy-coated world, but one day, it'll be just you and some punk, and then you'll have to make a tough decision to survive."

"That will never happen" Kim replied "I've never killed anyone, and I never will. None of us have."

"And that's the reason you've still got problems with these super villains" Brock replied.

Kim was about to tell him where he could go, but decided against it.

"Well, if someone did plant an explosive, they're gone now" Brock said, "let's get back and tell the others."

----

A few moments later, the four returned to the others.

"Well, did you find anything?" Venture asked impatiently.

"It's clean doc" Brock replied "if someone was here, they're gone now."

"But why would someone set off an explosion, then not stick around?" Kim asked.

"More importantly, why set off a small explosion that does little damage?" Axel added.

"It's almost like whoever did this had no intention of actually blowing up the building" Kim said "that they set the explosion as a distraction."

"That doesn't make any sense KP" Ron said.

"Actually it makes perfect sense" Brock explained "think about it. Someone sets off a bomb, we rush out, leaving the place unguarded."

"You don't think…?" Kim said.

"Back inside, quickly!" Axel shouted.

"What's the rush?" Orpheus asked.

Axel didn't answer, instead running as fast as he could, the others on his heels. They made their way to Orpheus' chambers and Axel quickly rushed to Triana's room. As he feared, the door was open and there was no sign of her.

He began to scan the room, in hopes of finding a clue, something that would reveal her whereabouts. Then he noticed a piece of paper on her bed; grabbing it, he rushed from the room, just as the others arrived.

"Well?" Kim asked.

"Triana's missing" Axel said.

"Missing!" Dean exclaimed, before fainting.

"I found this in her room" Axel added, handing the note to Dr. Orpheus.

_Dear Doctor _

_We have your daughter. If you ever want to see her again, come alone to the location provided and be ready to tell us the location of the second Reality Gauntlet. _

_Yours in crime, L.A.M.E._

He turned to the heroes "do you know of this, L.A.M.E?" he asked.

Kim nodded "they're another group of bad guys who want to conquer the world."

"But they're not very good at it" Ron added.

"I was aware of the Reality Gauntlet being rebuilt, but I had no clue that someone knew of the existence of the second one" Orpheus replied.

"Do you know where the second Gauntlet is?" Axel asked.

"Know? My dear boy, it's been here the whole time. Observe" and he went over to another part of the room. Turning a lamp, a small drawer opened up and Orpheus produced the metal gauntlet.

"I was entrusted with this many years ago, to keep it out of the hands of those who would use it's powers for evil" he explained.

"Wait, are you telling me you had a reality altering glove here the whole time? And you never let me use it?" Venture asked.

"It is not a toy Mr. Venture" Orpheus said "it possesses powers far beyond your mortal comprehension. Besides, I removed the jewels that power it, lest it fall into the wrong hands."

"Hmm, that gives me an idea" Kim said "L.A.M.E wants the Gauntlet, but they don't know you have it, or that you don't have the jewels. And we might be able to use that to our advantage."

So our heroes have the second gauntlet, but will they be able to fool L.A.M.E? Also, in the next chapter it's out of the frying pan and into the fire as Triana is taken from one set of kidnappers to another.


	4. Kidnapped again

Meanwhile, in a warehouse several miles away, Triana Orpheus had no clue what the others were planning. She was sitting on a crate, her wrists and ankles bound with tape. A strip had been wrapped around her arms and torso, and a smaller strip placed over her mouth.

Her attempts to get free were futile; she would be there until she was found or released. She had no idea why she'd been kidnapped, but she was sure it involved her dad in some way.

Just then, the door to the room opened, and the girl with the white hair, who had been responsible for her kidnapping, entered.

"Comfy are you?" Charmcaster asked; Triana simply glared at her.

"I can see you're a little angry" Charmcaster replied "well then, you'll be even more upset when I tell you that we're going to off you and your pop once he tells us what we want to know."

Triana made several muffled noises from underneath the tape gag. "Relax, you've still got about a half-hour, make the most of it" Charmcaster replied, then shut the door behind her.

----

Meanwhile, the members of E.V.I.L were receiving disturbing news.

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Magnacat asked Jack.

"That's just what I said, she wasn't at her school" Jack explained "so I went back to the Venture place, to see if I could find a way in. Then I hear this explosion, and while I'm checking it out, I see the heroes come out, so I hide. When I came out, they were gone, but so was the girl. I heard that those L.A.M.E guys we met a while back snatched her."

"What possible purpose could she be to them?" Plasmius questioned.

"I don't know, but I do know if we fail to have Orpheus reenergize the Gauntlet, Vilgax will be furious!" Magnacat said "we must find where they're keeping the girl and grab her ourselves."

"So you want us to kidnap her from her kidnappers?" Shego asked, confused.

"Precisely" Magnacat replied, "now, where they could be hiding."

"Well, if they think like us, and they kinda do, they might use an old warehouse" Drakken suggested.

"And there aren't that many warehouses around here" Plasmius added.

"Then let's get searching" Magnacat said "we have a re-kidnapping to accomplish."

-----

Meanwhile, the heroes were on their way to the address provided on the note.

"Are you sure this will work?" Danny asked Kim.

"I'm betting those villains have never seen this gauntlet before" Kim said "they wouldn't be able to tell magical jewels from regular ones. And by the time they do figure out, we'll be long gone."

"Well if that doesn't happen, I hope Orpheus comes through with that 'backup' he promised" Axel said, "plus, don't forget, E.V.I.L is still lurking around here somewhere."

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about them" Ace said "I hope we don't have ta deal with them again."

-----

Speaking of E.V.I.L, they had located the warehouse where Triana was being held and decided to use the utmost in stealth to infiltrate it.

CRASH!

Okay, maybe not.

The E.V.I.L members bashed through the door so quickly that L.A.M.E didn't have time to react. Shego quickly kicked Sam into Ragdoll and Plasmius split into duplicates, and used them to overshadow Phibes' agents. With their guns pointed at the others, they surrendered rather quickly.

"Okay wannabes" Shego said "just tell us where the girl is and we'll be on our way."

"Forget it" Charmcaster said "there is no way we'll ever betray Dr. Phibes."

"She's in that room over there" X added, pointing to the back. Charmcaster glared at him as Shego entered the room, eventually returning with the captive Triana over her shoulder.

"Thanks for the help, losers" Jack said "and next time, don't steal our plan, or you'll really see what we're capable of!"

Then the villains left through the hole they created.

"Now we have no bargaining chip for the other Gauntlet" Charmcaster lamented "and the doctor will be here any minute! And how come those guys guarding the doors didn't warn us what was going on?"

----

The reason for that was because they had gone to the local bar in town.

"Man, it is good to get away from plots of world domination and settle down with a nice cold one" Agent #1 said.

"You said it partner" #2 replied, "hey you think they have karaoke here?"

"Hopefully, no" #1 replied.

At that moment, two men dressed in black, and orange costumes approached the bar. "Two brewskis barkeep" the fatter of the two said.

Then they sat down at the bar, "jeez, the Monarch's been riding our ass all day" replied the skinnier one, who sounded like Ray Romano.

"Tell me about it" the fat one replied "ever since he's gotten back into the super villain game he's been a real tool."

"Our boss is always mean to us too" #2 said.

"Oh yeah, what does he…" the thin henchman asked, before looking over at the two agents "holy crap, it's like looking in a freaking mirror!"

"Astonishing" the fat one replied "it's like we've encountered our parallel selves."

"This is very weird" #1 replied, "but very cool!" #2 added.

"Hey, how about we buy you guys a beer and swap stories about the henchman life?" the thin one asked.

"Works for me" #1 replied "cause we've got a bunch of 'em."

-----

Back at the original warehouse, the heroes had just arrived, and were confused by the destroyed door.

"Okay, something here definitely doesn't smell right" Kim said.

"Oh sorry guys" Ron said "I had a grande sized bean chimerito before we came."

"Not that" Kim replied "I mean it looks like this place was under attack."

"You think the doc and his posse beat us here?" Ace asked.

"Only one way to find out" Danny replied.

The heroes left their car and made their way to the warehouse entrance. They peered inside, but the place appeared to be deserted.

"This don't make sense" Ace said "why would those guys kidnap the doc's daughter, then split before the ransom was collected?"

"Maybe they didn't leave" Axel suggested, "maybe someone forced them to go."

"Right on the money, my astute friend" came a voice from behind them.

The others whirled around to see Freakshow standing there, all alone.

"What's the deal Freakshow, where are your teammates?" Kim asked.

"Gone I'm afraid" Freakshow began "the members of E.V.I.L attacked the place and took the girl. Since we didn't have her to bargain with, we decided to leave."

"That doesn't seem like you" Axel said "I figured you'd want the other Gauntlet."

"Oh, we do" Freakshow replied, "but if we don't have the girl, there's no way you'd give it to us."

"Very smart" Kim said "but just cause you told us what happened to Triana doesn't mean we're still not taking you back to jail."

"Actually, it does" Freakshow said "see, we knew that you didn't know that the girl was missing. And we figured you'd bring the Gauntlet for the trade, since you wanted to spare her life."

"So?" Kim said.

"So while we've been having this little talk…" Freakshow began.

"We've been going through your little car" Charmcaster's voice came from far off "and guess what we found."

"They tricked us!" Kim exclaimed "how could we have fallen for such an obvious ruse!"

"Eh, you ain't leaving here with the Gauntlet" Ace said.

"Actually, we are" Freakshow replied, "sayanora heroes. Next time we meet, you'll be seeing a new view of reality…ours!"

With that, Charmcaster blanketed the area in smoke; the heroes tried to go after them, but they couldn't see. When the smoke cleared, the L.A.M.E members had disappeared.

"Great" Danny said "they took the fake Gauntlet, but didn't leave us the girl."

"At least they don't know it's a fake" Kim said "and that buys us a little time. In the meantime, we need to find out where E.V.I.L is holed up."

"Well if I was a villain, where would I hide?" Ron asked.

"An old abandoned warehouse" Kim suggested "E.V.I.L always seems to be hiding out there for some reason."

"I know, what's up with that?" Ron asked.

"Never mind that" Danny said, "then we have to do a warehouse by warehouse search."

"Shouldn't we wait for Orpheus?" Ace asked "the doc does have powers that can help us take care of them villains."

"We don't know where he is" Kim said "just that he went to go 'get backup.'"

"We can't just leave" Axel protested "we are trying to rescue his daughter, after all."

"But if we wait, E.V.I.L may do something rash" Kim explained "we can't afford to let that happen."

"Then we go after the girl without the doc" Ace said, "he'll be a little sore, but I'm sure he'll understand."

"Then we'd better hurry" Axel stated.

Next time, our heroes battle their foes with the fate of the world at stake. Will the Reality Gauntlet be recreated? Find out in the exciting conclusion.


	5. Looks Like Trouble

And so it was that roughly six minutes later, our heroes made their way to the warehouse that served as the villains temporary HQ. Ron lifted his head up and peeked inside.

"It's them all right" he said "and Triana's over on a crate in the corner."

"So what's the plan?" Axel asked, "a direct attack is right out."

"How about we use the fake explosion trick?" Ace suggested "it worked on us."

"Good idea" Kim replied, "go to it."

"One fake explosion, coming up" Ace replied, firing his eye beams at some nearby debris.

From inside the warehouse, Magnacat snapped to attention. "What was that noise?" he asked.

"Sounded like some kind of explosion" Plasmius added.

"Ahh! The military's found us and they're bombing the place!" Jack screamed.

"Calm down Spicer" Magnacat ordered "let's go see what that was."

Axel & the others waited until the villains exited the building, then made their move. Kim quickly rushed over to Triana, "don't worry, you're safe now" she said, "we're here to rescue you."

"But who's going to rescue you?" Shego asked.

The heroes turned and found the villains standing in the doorway of the building.

"Did you truly believe that we could be fooled so easily?" Magnacat asked.

" Jack Spicer maybe" Kim replied.

"Enough! Destroy them!"

"It'll be my pleasure" Shego said, her gloves at the ready.

Suddenly, however, a vehicle crashed through the side of the warehouse and the door soon opened to reveal Dr. Orpheus.

"Forgive me my tardiness, but locating this place took longer than expected."

"How'd you figure out we were here?" Ron asked.

"My boy, I'm a necromancer, I can sense the presence of others from several miles away."

"Actually, he just forgot what warehouse to go to, so we drove around until we found it" Brock Samson replied.

"Yes that too" Orpheus added, before turning to the villains "and now vile fiends, release my pumpkin, or prepare to suffer a thrashing from which you will not soon recover!"

Magnacat merely laughed "you fools think you can defeat us?" he asked "we shall take great pleasure in destroying all of you."

"We will?" Jack asked "call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure they outnumber us, and are way more powerful."

"I did not get to where I am today by being afraid" Magnacat replied, "crush them!"

Reluctantly, the other villains ran into the fray. Drakken immediately singled out Kim; "Shego, get her!" he commanded.

Shego and Kim began to fight throughout the warehouse, smashing whatever was handy. Meanwhile, Plasmius split himself into four copies and used one of them to overshadow Brock.

"Looks like there's another on our side" he chuckled, "be a dear and exterminate them for me."

Brock nodded and headed for Axel, who attempted to dodge the Bowie knife slashes of the possessed bodyguard.

"Please don't make me hurt you Mr. Samson" he said.

"You have little choice my boy" Brock said in Plasmius' voice, "either you attack your colleague or I kill you."

"How about option three?" Axel suggested, delivering a powerful kick to Brock's chest. With Brock winded, Axel delivered a succession of kicks and chops to the massive bodyguard. Then he delivered a final kick, knocking him against the wall and causing the Plasmius clone to leave him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Brock asked, rubbing his head.

"Sorry about having to beat you up" Axel explained, as he helped him to his feet "see, you were possessed by a ghost and…"

"Don't wanna hear about it" Brock said, "just point me to the bad guys."

----

Elsewhere in the warehouse, Kim was still battling Shego. She used a crate to block her rival's attacks, then missed a kick to the gut.

"Give it up Kimmie, this fight is just going to end like it always does" Shego said.

"With me winning? You've got that right." Kim backflipped onto a crate, which Shego quickly smashed through, but by then Kim was safe on another crate.

"You can't escape!" Shego said, "you can't hide behind these boxes forever."

"Didn't plan on it" Kim replied; as Shego jammed her hand into the crate Kim was standing on, Kim jumped up and kicked her rival in the face.

Shego was knocked for a loop, and that allowed Kim to execute a somersault into a kick that knocked her out cold.

Kim posed triumphantly for a moment before she heard Drakken's screams for help.

"Ahh, Shego, do something!" Kim turned and noticed Drakken being menaced by Brock and quickly ran over.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kim asked him angrily.

"I was about to take out this mad scientist" Brock replied, "you got a problem with that?"

"Actually, I do" Kim said "Drakken may be a creep but I'm not going to let you kill him."

"If I don't take him out then he'll just come back and do this again."

"No I won't" Drakken said "I didn't even want to do this to begin with!"

"No killing Drakken, or any of the villains" Kim said "we'll let the justice system handle them."

"Fine" Brock said "but don't come crying to me when this guy takes out somebody close to you."

Over in another corner of the warehouse, with his allies all but defeated, Magnacat was receiving a triple header of power, compliments of Orpheus, Axel & Ace.

"This is way too easy" Ace commented "I'm almost expecting them ta pull out some kind of giant robot or something."

Suddenly, something materialized in the warehouse; it was Vilgax himself.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Axel asked.

"I recognize you" Orpheus said "you are the being I saw in my dreams, the one who seeks to rebuild the Reality Gauntlet."

"How very astute of you" Vilgax replied "indeed, all I need is an influx of magic energy. And since my associates have proven too inept to obtain it for me, I decided to get it myself."

"Guess again Vilgax" Axel said "you're outnumbered and overpowered."

"Am I?" Vilgax asked "I don't think you know who you're dealing with boy."

"Jo-lan chobatsu!" the powerful blast of energy connected with Vilgax, but he didn't appear to have a scratch on him.

"An impressive display" Vilgax responded "but not enough, I'm afraid."

Brock charged him with his knife, but the evil alien sidestepped it and knocked him aside.

"Pathetic" he replied, "and here I expected a true challenge."

"Challenge this, squid face!" Ace said, "Guardian Strike Sword, attack!"

A blast of electric like energy emerged from the sword, but seemed to have little effect on Vilgax himself. Ace instead decided to try a melee attack and ran forward with his sword at the ready. He made several slashes, but Vilgax avoided them and backhanded him into Axel.

"Now then, to get what I came for. That is, unless one of the rest of you would care to stop me?"

"Your power may be great, alien" Orpheus said, "but you will be no match for the powers of magic!"

Concentrating, Orpheus fired a powerful blast of green energy at Vilgax. The alien tyrant made no move to avoid it; rather he held up his hand, which was covered in a metal glove.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes" Vilgax exclaimed, as the magic hit the glove.

"Yes, that seems to have worked nicely. Thank you so much for your help doctor. Perhaps I shall spare you when this planet is finally mine."

With that, he teleported out, taking all of the members of E.V.I.L with him.

"What have I done?" Orpheus asked "in my quest to prevent the Gauntlet's return, I inadvertently triggered it!"

"Hey, we all make mistakes" Ron said, not noticing the look Kim was giving him.

-----

Later that day, the heroes returned to the Venture Compound to say their goodbyes.

"Don't worry about it doctor, even if Vilgax's gauntlet does work, we'll stop him" Axel replied.

"I am confident in that" Orpheus replied, "I just wish I had not lost the other one. It could have been useful for stopping Vilgax."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think Phibes will be using it to cause any problems" Kim said.

"So long you guys" Hank said, "if you're ever in the neighborhood, look us up."

"Count on it" Ron said "you guys have way cooler adventures than me and Kim."

With that, the Freedom took off into the skies. As they headed back, Ron noticed that Kim looked a little sad.

"What's wrong KP?" he asked "is it that whole 'end of the world' thing?"

"Mostly" Kim said "but I couldn't help thinking about what that bodyguard said. What if he's right? What if I one day have to kill one of my enemies?"

"I wouldn't listen to that guy Kim, he had a whole creepy Barkin vibe going on" Ron replied.

"Maybe" Kim said, "so why can't I shake his words?"

----

Meanwhile, back at the secret warehouse HQ of L.A.M.E, the villains were presenting Phibes with the Gauntlet.

"At last" the evil doctor said "vith this gauntlet at my disposal, I vill finally be able to conquer the vorld and obtain immortality!"

Then he attempted to use it, "okay, vat's going on here? Shouldn't this thing be emitting waves of power or something?"

Dr. Trebla walked over and inspected it, "I don't know much about magic sir" he said "but I'm pretty sure these gems are just regular precious stones."

"Vat?"

"Yeah, that may explain why the gauntlet's not working" Trebla explained.

"You mean that fool tricked me?" Phibes asked angrily "ooh, I'll get him for that. But now I feel like blasting somebody, vere are agents #1 and #2?"

-----

"At the Copa, Copacabana…"

"Wooo! Sing it #1!" #2 shouted proudly as he watched his partner do a karaoke duet with henchman #24. The two fatter henchmen were drunk off their asses but enjoyed the music nonetheless.

"Man, I hope the Monarch doesn't find out about this" #21 said, "or he's totally going to kill us."

"Yeah, I'm in for some torture for sure when I get back" #2 added, "but you've just got to…hold on I love this part!" he replied as the drunk minions sang on.

Next Time:

Our heroes know that Vilgax is armed with the Reality Gauntlet and pull out every stop they have to defeat him. But when Kim quits, they must find a way to battle Vilgax with a member short. Thankfully, an old ally shows up to help, but will they make the difference? Who will win in the ultimate battle between good and evil? Find out in "GOOD vs. EVIL #9: The Final Conflict."


End file.
